Ultimate DanganRonpa 3
by SHSL Fanfiction Writer
Summary: Tionna Nagei, the main protagonist is stuck in the same school her Dad was and now must live a life of mutual killing. Fiends and enemies will be made along the way. Who will live? Who will die? Read and Find out. Rated M sexual themes and LOTS of swearing.


_**OKAY These characters are for my story ULTIMATE DANGAN RONPA 3 They are related to the 1st Dangan ronpa Class as Sons and Daughters **_

_**Oh and at the beginning of every chapter with a new character I will put their Description above! **_

SDDR3 Appearances,Parents,aqnd SHSL  
(some based off of real people I know)

Anya Yamada- Father: Hifumi Yamada  
SHSL: Police Officer  
Height:5'7  
Appearance: Anya has long black knee-length hair, pink eyes, green rimmed glasses, and light skin. She wears an aqua green shirt, shorts, and knee high boots

Camron Ludenberg- Mother: Celestia Ludenberg  
SHSL: Black magic Scholar  
Height:6'0  
Appearance: Camron has pale skin, red eyes and messy black hair  
He wears a green hoodie with a white demon summoning symbol(if you don't know it's a star inside the middle of a circle(but if I have that wrong please correct me)) in the middle, black pants and sneakers

Dylan Oowada- Father: Mondo Oowada  
SHSL: Luckster  
Height:6'2  
Appearance: Dylan has light skin, purple eyes, orange and black hair with pink borrowed bobbi pins. He also has elongated lower lashes. He wears a black hooded jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

Emily Kuwata- Father: Leon Kuwata  
SHSL: Artist  
Height:5'6  
Appearance: Emily has blue eyes, upper back length brown hair pulled in to low pigtails. She wears a green long-sleeved thigh high dress with a white belt, thigh high socks, and knee-high boots (Snk (Attack on Titan) like boots).

Feliciano (Feli-ChI-ano) Fujisaki- Father: Chiriro Fujisaki  
SHSL: Lover/Flirt  
Height:5'11  
Appearance: Feliciano has light blue eyes,light skin,and dark brown wears a blue button down shirt with an orange vest on top,khaki pants and sneakers

Latrinity Ishimaru- Father: Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
SHSL: High School President  
Height:5'8  
Appearance: Latrinity has dark skin, long black hair pulled into a pony tail that reaches her ankles, and one red and one pink eye. She wears a white button down shirt that can only button to mid breast(yes she does have big breasts), a red tie, a red pencil skirt, black boots, and red rimmed glasses.

Ludwig Oogami- Mother: Sakura Oogami  
SHSL: Baker (lol)  
Height:6'0  
Appearance: Ludwig has short blonde hair (levi like hair),green eyes, and tarnish skin. He wears a light blue hoodie, jean kapris and sneakers.

Luna Fukawa- Mother: Touko Fukawa  
SHSL: Spy/Matchmaker  
Height:5'9  
Appearance: Luna has light skin, light pink eyes, and long thigh length grey hair with a purple streak pulled in to the front her hair is pulled back with a pink head band. She wears a black strapless top, a black skirt with a pink ribbon (it goes all the way to he feet) that can be torn a way to show a full strapless suit, and black heels

Melanie Kirigiri- Mother: Kyouko Kirigiri  
SHSL: Designer  
Height:4'8  
Appearance: Melanie has light purple almost looks white with purple streaks in it( and so there is no confusion it is a really light purple), dark purple eyes and light skin. She wears she wears a light purple jacket with a pink shirt underneath, dark purple pencil skirt, and black mary janes. She also holds a magenta colored stuffed rabbit she calls "Magenta"

Micheal Asahina- Mother: Aoi Asahina  
SHSL: Daredevil  
Height:5'10  
Appearance: Micheal has light brown almost tanish skin, dark brown eyes, and messy black hair. He wears a white button down shirt with only his chest showing, ripped blue jean pants, converse shoes and a green tongue piercing.

Reygan Oowada- Father: Mondo Oowada  
SHSL: Criminal  
Height:5'7  
Appearance: Abby has blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail with a heart clip, blue eyes, light skin with freckles dotted on her cheeks. She wears a sleeveless blue hoodie, blue jean skirt and black boots

Rodney Maizono- Mother: Sakaya Maizono  
SHSL: Popstar  
Height:5'7  
Appearance:Rodney has light skin,light blue eyes, and Dark blue hair(Like Maizono's) He wears a white button down shirt with his chest showing with a red bow on the side,blue jeans,and sneakers

Ryan Togami- Father: Byakuya Togami  
SHSL: Butler  
Height:5'11  
Appearance: Ryan has blonde shoulder length hair, dark blue eyes, light skin a black three marked birthmark. He wears a green uniform shirt, a red tie, blue jeans, and converse. He also wears a blue ring signaling the male portion of the Togami family

Skylar Hagakure- Father: Yasuhiro Hagakure  
SHSL: Basketball player/Gamer  
Height:5'9  
Appearance: Skylar has light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and short dark brown almost black hair. He wears a knee-length white jacket with a blue shirt underneath, jeans and converse shoes. He also has three earring on one ear

Tionna Naegi- Father: Makoto Naegi  
SHSL: Body guard/Weapons master  
Height:5'7  
Appearance: Tionna(Tiana) has light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair with a brown ahoge. She wears a green sleeveless shirt, a short purple skirt and sneakers.

Victoria Togami- Father: Byakuya Togami  
SHSL: Tattoo Artist  
Height:5'5  
Appearance: Victoria has light tanish skin, blue eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair and a piece of hair of hair over her breast. She wears a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a white shirt, a green thigh high skirt, and black thigh high boots. She also wears three black bands on her fingers and a pink ring on her thumb signaling female portion of the Togami family

**_This is The Descriptions I will try my best to Update as much as possible! But it's bed time! so G'NIGHT!_**


End file.
